


My Niffler Stole The Engagement Ring

by amessoffand0ms



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cute, Engagement, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 08:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17019267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: Harold the Niffler almost scuppers Newt's proposal plans. Based on a headcanon I've seen floating around.Contains COG spoilers.





	My Niffler Stole The Engagement Ring

 

“Bugger!” Newt swore as he opened the box he was keeping a very important object in. 

It was his girlfriend Tina’s birthday, and he was taking her out for a meal to get favourite diner-Jacob and Queenie were also going along. 

They had been courting for 18 months, and Newt had thought that it was high time to ask the love of his life to marry him.

So, he'd asked Jacob-who was already married to Queenie, for advice on rings. 

Newt had settled on a silver one with a sapphire in the middle, with a circle of gold around it, and decided that Tina’s birthday meal would be the best time to propose.

That was all well and good, but just before he was about to go and meet everyone at The Eagle, he discovered that the ring was missing.

He'd been in all day, using his typewriter-he was writing a second book.

Newt was staying in New York for a while, staying close to the people he loved the most after Grindelwald. Queenie had come back eventually, and Theseus was in England, the wounds of Leta’s death slowly beginning to heal.

Newt thought quickly-and then realised who the thief probably was-his Niffler, whom he had named Harold.

He quickly went down into his case, and made his way to Harold’s nest.

Sure enough, the little creature was dozing, and on top of his treasures lay the ring.

Newt picked it up, and slipped it into his pocket.

Harold woke up at the intrusion, and squawked angrily at his owner.

“You are a little pilfering pest,”  Said Newt. “And this is mine. Well, hopefully it's going to be Tina’s soon, so paws off!”

After that, Newt apparated out of the case and into his room. He put the ring back in the box, and got changed, made sure to put the box in his pocket, then apparated to the diner. 

Queenie, Jacob, and Tina were just making their way into the diner when he appeared just behind them, making them jump. 

“Mercy Lewis!” Tina exclaimed.

“Sorry, I was running late. Happy Birthday, my love.” He partner replied, giving her a kiss. He hadn't seen her all day because she was busy with a case.

“You're forgiven.” She smiled, taking his arm.

“Don't do that again, Newt.” Jacob frowned.

“Agreed.” Nodded his wife. “Shall we go in?”

Queenie and Jacob were living a flat that they were renting not far from MACUSA, and Tina had her own little house near where Newt was staying. 

They entered the diner, and went to the table that Newt had booked for them.

After they ordered drinks, Newt cleared his throat. “Tina, you might be wondering why I haven't got you anything for your birthday. Truth is, I have.” He took a deep breath and brought the box out of his pocket. 

Tina gasped, her big brown eyes wide.  “Newt…”

Queenie and Jacob looked on, smiles on their faces.

He opened the box to reveal the ring. “Now, my plan for this evening was nearly scuppered by Harold pinching the ring, but luckily I got it back. So, Porpentina Esther Goldstein, would you do me the honour of being my wife? I love you so much, and it would be a privilege for me to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Happy tears were streaming down Tina’s face, and she nodded. “I will, Newt.”

He grinned, Jacob and Queenie clapped as Newt put the ring on Tina’s finger.

The newly engaged couple kissed, and when they broke apart, Tina smiled at Newt and said: “Best birthday gift ever!”

  
  
  



End file.
